


Blu Tack

by BangtanBambi



Series: Blu Tack Time [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cadet James T. Kirk, Cadets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Kirk zones out and plays with Bones blu tack.
Series: Blu Tack Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Blu Tack

Jim tapped his foot and nervously looked at the door. The professor hadn't shown up and was twenty minutes late. 

"Where's the damn professor, Jim?" Bones asked leaning on Jim's desk. He shrugged and continued to highlight his revision. Bones was rolling a ball of blu tack in his hands, massaging it. 

"Hey, McCoy come here and give me the answers!" Cadet Wilson called out. Bones scowled and dropped his ball of blu tack on Jim's textbook. Bones walked back to Wilson and left Jim to try work. Jim couldn't focus. He grabbed the ball of blu tack off of his textbook and started to stretch it. He twisted it around his fingers, rolled it into a ball and flattened it out in his palm. He stared at the whiteboard and daydreamed. Jim sat like that for ten minutes. Bones walked back to Jim after he realised that he had left his blu tack. 

"Jim," Bones said to him as he leaning on his desk once again. He waved his hand in front of Jim's eyes and snapped his fingers. 

"Dammit, Jim!" He growled and clapped his hands. Jim snapped his head towards Bones with a confused look on his face. 

"What, what is it?" Jim looked into Bones's eyes, still playing with the blu tack. Bones glared down at Jim and held his hand out.

"Give me the blu tack," he rolled his eyes. Jim reluctantly handed the blu tack back to Bones. He smiled at Jim and ruffled his blond hair. 

"Remind me next time to not leave you with blu tack," he said smiling. The professor barged into the classroom out of breath

"Apologies for being late... I was stuck in traffic," Mrs Valentine walked to her desk and slumped down. Bones wandered back to his desk and Mrs Valentine started the lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
